thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murderer (Downfall)
Synopsis Cameron and Marina are alone in the woods, which she is unhappy about. She questions if she can actually trust him. Plot Marina is walking behind Cameron, asking where they're even going. He says he's looking for his group. She stops and grabs a small rock, throwing it at him. "You're a damn idiot!" She shouts, telling him the hospital he was in had his group in it. "They brought you to us! You got yourself lost." She then leaves, walking the opposite way. Later, Marina is hiding behind a tree, covering her mouth as seven undead pass behind her. She slowly moves but trips over a rock, landing on her stomach and making a loud noise. The undead walk to her and she screams, grabbing a stick and hitting one before running. One of them grabs her hair and she fights it off, grabbing a rock and hitting it in the head, killing it. Cameron claps, revealing he's been watching. He tosses a knife and says to use that. She stabs one in the head and yells he could help her. He replies that he is as she kills another. The two set up camp, Marina still not speaking. She then asks why he tried killing himself. He tells her about Heather's death and how she hid her bite from him. She apologizes for his losses. She stands and says they should look for his family. The two pass the hospital and find tracks leading to the road. They walk down to see if they can find anyone. They walk into a house and scavenge for food. Marina goes to the back yard and finds some graves. She then hears someone yelling inside the house. She turns and runs inside, finding Cameron being held at gunpoint by Dennis and Jack. She begs them to let them go. "We'll leave, I promise." Jack says they should just shoot them. Dennis refuses and says they can go. Jack says he should still shoot, not wanting them to come back. Jack is about to shoot when Marina pushes him back. Cameron grabs a knife off the counter and stabs the boy in the chest, making Dennis scream. Dennis points his gun to Cameron when he is shot in the chest. Cameron looks to see Marina took Jack's pistol and shot Dennis. She shoots again, shooting Dennis in the head. Cameron tries to say something but she quickly shoots Jack in the head to stop him from reanimating. She leaves the room in frustration. Cameron walks upstairs into the room where Marina is. He apologizes to her about what he did. She says she's never had to kill before. "It was always my dad. And he's gone." She whispers before crying. He hugs her, saying she has to be strong. She then kisses him. While the two are continuing walking, the van pulls up and Mark jumps out, yelling for them to get in. A voice inside cries "Wait!" and Andrea steps out. Other Cast Co-Starring *Marc Gowan as Dennis *Emerick Martin as Jack Deaths *Jack *Dennis Category:Downfall Category:Episodes